contingencyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawbella
Strawbella is an OC created by Laki who serves as an apprentice for an organization known as the Order of the Light. Strawbella debuts in The Second Secret War and continues to make regular appearances in the later RPs. Overview Strawbella is a spunky 14 year old girl who often rushes into things headfirst. She's tomboyish to an extent, and doesn't mind getting dirty, as opposed to her sisters Loren and Tifani. She also wears her long bangs untamed, as opposed to the other two, who put them back with hair clips. Strawbella and her sisters were separated from their parents early on after their home was plagued by creatures known as Eviscera Knights, but Dodeca would soon take them into her Fortress and make them her apprentices. Strawbella tends to be oblivious to love, but this changes as time goes on. Overall Strawbella's a rather excitable character, who has a love for adventure. Though she has moments of naivete, she is rather sharp-witted and independent. She usually tries to present herself as a strong girl and thus hides any signs of weakness or vulnerability behind a cheerful facade. However as time passes she better learns how to accept her weaknesses. Powers/Abilities Strawbella's main weapons in combat are the Crystal Sword and the Star Mace. The Star Mace is a decorative rod that shoots star shaped blasts of energy, which can either be fired in rapid succession or charged for a more powerful effect. She has a limited knowledge of light magic, but mostly relies on her physical capabilites in battle. RP History Strawbella debuts in PTRPCRP2 where she meets with Lucas, a young boy and eventual apprentice. With the help of Kleat, Shiruru and co, the two are eventually matched together and start dating. Her outgoing personality helps the shy Lucas come out of his shell as time progresses. Strawbella would later join the others in a trip to Death Shira's dimension after Teddy is abducted before she's forced to deal with the large threat of Ethnahcc, the demon master. Ethnahcc raids the Fortress of Light and kills Lucas, among others, sending Strawbella into a breakdown. During the final confrontation with Ethnahcc, he tempts Strawbella and offers her a happy life, but she's able to resist and kills him with her sword. After the demon lord's defeat the gang is able to revive the fallen through a spring hidden in HonHon Forest, allowing Strawbella to be united with Lucas once more. Strawbella's next major role is Lives of Light, the direct sequel to PTRPCRP2. In the opening arc, she and Lucas get stranded on an island and have to be rescued by the others. The rest of the RP shows the lives of the apprentices, as they deal with the looming threats of Death Shira and a recent outbreak of demons. One particular incident involves the demon Treylahcc, who breaks into the Fortress and slashes at her eye, causing her to now wear a false eye. She's soon able to recover, but as time progresses Lucas seemingly decides to end their relationship, making her go into an empty state. It is later revealed that Lucas was possessed, the demon possessing him having decided to cut his relationships with most of his fellow apprentices in order to execute his plans. Strawbella then assists her fellow apprentices in the RP's finale, helping face off against Netruvion, Ethnahcc's second-in-command. She is briefly captured and tortured before saved by her allies. After Netruvion's defeated at the hands of Dodeca and his remaining demons flee, Strawbella is able to reunite with Lucas, now free from the demon that had possessed him. The two continue their relationship, growing closer over the summer. Strawbella's most recent appearance is in Army of Dark Souls, where she fights opponents such as the blue phoenix alongside Lucas and the rest of the apprentices. In addition to this, the two spend a lot of their down time together, going on dates and hanging out around the fortress regularly. Relationships Strawbella is on good terms with her fellow apprentices, mostly being paired with Zula on missions. She looks up to Teddy and aspires to become as strong as him some day. Strawbella is initially oblivious of Lucas's feelings to her, but is eventually made aware of them and ventures into a relationship. Strawbella is at one point romantically pursued by Paige, which threw her off and unnerved her initially. But, this doesn't stand in the way of their friendship. Strawbella strongly dislikes Vanessa and Death Shira, hoping to become strong enough to defeat them for good. Trivia *Starwbella's signature symbol is a star and her signature color is yellow. *Strawbella's birthday is August 5th. *Strawbella's namesake is from the berry. Apparently she was born near a strawberry field Category:OCs Category:OCs belonging to Laki